


Everything Changes

by LeGoryNekoChan



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Drac Pac, The Resistance - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, He's "Mike" at the beginning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Malika is a multi hybrid werewolf/mermaid, Omega Satt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, The name "Satt" comes later, Wolfsbane Use, feral wolfs, omegas heal slower than alphas and betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGoryNekoChan/pseuds/LeGoryNekoChan
Summary: Just the prologue so far v:also gonna gift this to Silver because I love his works.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Wraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/gifts), [Alitomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/gifts).



> Just the prologue so far v:
> 
>  
> 
> also gonna gift this to Silver because I love his works.

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran. The trees got thicker, branches pulled and tore at his clothes as he squeezed through the small spaces. He bit back a scream as he felt claws dig into his leg.  
"Why aren't you running, you too scared little pup?" He knew what that voice meant. A feral wolf.

He cried out in pain as he yanked his leg back, the sight of blood made him feel sick. With a sob he pulled himself up into the tree.

"You sick bastard! Get away from me!" He screamed as the werewolf's jaws latched onto the branch. The brown haired boy grabbed a loose stick and jammed it in his eye. With an ear piercing shriek the wolf stumbled back.

"I'm not gonna let some filthy Omega get away!" The wolf man snarled.  
"Well you're not an Alpha either, you stupid Beta!" He felt leg his slowly healing and climbed a little higher. _"I am Mike of the Misetich pack, you are in my territory."_ A howl echoed through the trees.

_**"And my Alphas are coming for me."**_


	2. Chapter one: Goodbye Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm slow/bad at writing.  
> uh anyways here I guess.  
> Gonna see If I can gift to Ali too.

"You shouldn't have left your Beta. You can't even handle blood, how do you expect to take care of yourself out there?" Mike rolled his eyes as Malika finished wrapping his leg. The Beta helped him stand and laid a hand on the back of his neck. A soft whine escaped his mouth and he bared his heck.

"I-I'm sorry." he whimpered. She smiled softly. 

"It's okay, but you know it's almost time for the vampires to come out." Her grip tightened a little, and the smile turned into a scowl.

"We don't need to lose anyone else, fuck the agreement." Mike shivered. 

"I still miss the other Omegas, it's just me and Ava now." It was quiet that, if Malika wasn't a werewolf, she wouldn't have even heard it. She smelled the bitterness of pain and the hint of blood from the Omega. Two of the most stressing smells.

A sigh left the Beta's lips as she helped him up stairs. The only sounds as they walked were the soft cries of the Omega. They reached his room and she gave him a worried glance. A wobbly smile spread across his face. The two entered the room and sat on the bed together talking about their days.

And as they chatted away, the loud pained howl of the Alpha couple silenced them.Mike tried to jerk out of her grasp, but they both knew she was twice as strong.

"Let me go! I need to- I- Alpha! My parents-I can't- Malika let me go!" The beta just held on tighter, rubbing the back of his neck and slowly calming him.

"Come on Mikey. They'll be fine, you know that, they're the Alpha's for a reason." He let out a sharp cry as the Beta's arm rested on his.

"Don't do it. Don't you dare." His eyes turned a bright blue and he slowly backed away.

"Michael. Do. Not!" He threw his head back and let out a distressed howl. Malika growled and put a, now clawed, hand over his mouth. He bit at her and fell off the bed. A thump echoed outside and they both got quiet. Whoever it was had to be wearing scent and pulse blockers. Neither could find a scent. Neither could hear a heart beat.

 

"The only ones here are a Beta and an unclaimed Omega your highness." A deep voice came quietly from downstairs. Malika locked the angry Omega in his room and quietly slipped away, claws out, eyes shining the color of honey. She carefully stepped behind him and quickly pulled him into a choke hold.   
The bigger male kicked her leg and slung her in front of him. Her back slammed into the coffee table, breaking it. Malika coughed, gasping for air when a voice sounded from his headset.

"Gorilla, what was that?" The man, 'Gorilla,' glared down at her, that Beta I just told you about, but don't worry, I'm sure I broke a few bones when I slammed her, she'll be down for a few minutes." Malika heard a hum of approval from the other side.

"And the Omega's not guarded now?" The man pulled out a vial with a faded label on it. The woman's eyes widened. The blue liquid seemed to paralyze her.

"Yeah, he's completely defenceless. I'm going to get him now." Gorilla dragged her into the corner and put a thick line of Wolfsbane around her. He smirked and turned, slowly heading to the third floor. The Beta tried to scream out, but found that whatever was mixed in with with the horrid flowers completely muted her.

 

The door creaked open and Gorilla walked up quietly behind him. Mike looked from his book to the window.

"I think my leg's almost fully healed, can I please take this stupid thing off?" Silence. He tried again.

"Who was that? And what was that noise?" The man just glared down at him, pulling out the silver cuffs and another vial of Wolfsbane.

"Malika...?" The Omega slowly turned around. He gulped. And stood up quickly, backing away.

"You-You're not Malika! Where's she? why can't I hear her?!" He froze and his eye brimmed with tears. Mike started shaking violently and grabbed onto the side of his rocking chair.

"Oh- Oh my Grand Counsel. What did you do to her?!" 

The man just snarled and, even with Mike struggling, tied a thing cloth around each of his wrists and then cuffed him. If the Omega were to jerk away, the silver would burn his arms. The man gagged him with another cloth laced with Wolfsbane. And with that, Gorilla put blockers on the Omega and grabbed him up in a fireman's carry. 

"We're on our way."


	3. small update

yeah not dead, but i'm taking a break for a bit.

wrote a few paragraphs last night but eeehh.

and no I dont plan on adding smut to this.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
